The present invention comprises a new distinct cultivar of Sanvitalia, botanically known as Sanvitalia.times.hybrida, native to Mexico. The new Sanvitalia plant was discovered in a controlled environment in Enkhuizen, the Netherlands, as a naturally occurring mutation of the Sanvitalia.times.hybrida `Aztekengold` (unpatented). The new Sanvitalia plant was observed as a single plant in a large population of plants of the parent cultivar. The instant plant was grown under natural Dutch spring greenhouse conditions. Temperature day/night was 16/14.degree. C., light level is very much depending on the weather. No growth regulators were applied. This new Sanvitalia plant will hereafter be referred to as `Santis 99-3`. The new cultivar is being marketed under the name `Cuzco`. This new plant is an annual.